


Crimson Roses

by SCREAMING1NT0ABYSS



Series: buff himari × the rest of afterglow↯ [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: BUFF HIMARI, F/F, Wrestling, but like this story is mainly tomohima, give tsugumi a break, kenny omega - Freeform, polyam afterglow, sans undertale???, tsugumi snaps, yes they wrestle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCREAMING1NT0ABYSS/pseuds/SCREAMING1NT0ABYSS
Summary: Himari and Tomoe battle together in the ring, for the sake of money. Crushing the competition into oblivion, or at least that's what they hope to accomplish.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: buff himari × the rest of afterglow↯ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593712
Kudos: 3





	Crimson Roses

-Himari, yo!- Tomoe jogged up to where Himari was sitting at. It had been a couple of months since Tomoe suggested that they should work out together, and while Himari had harshly declined at first. Claiming that she'll only embarrass herself; that it'll just be a waste of time. Though thanks to Tomoe's unyielding nature, she kept asking until Himari had finally agreed to work out with her.

Himari was currently bench pressing some pretty hefty weighs all by herself. Himari tended to favor working out her triceps and lower body over her abs, since she had grown to love her belly fat. It seemed that she hadn't heard Tomoe so she tried again. -Himari! YO! Nice work~!-

This seemed to grab her attention. The weighs came down with a loud -thud!- and suddenly she heard Himari's cheerful voice. -Tomoe~! Heyo, you're here quite early!- she brightly exclaimed her eyes twinkling.

-Says you! How'd you get here so fast? Usually, I get here before you, even when I have to run some chores for our neighbors.- It also seems that she's been here for quite a while judging by the thin sheen of sweat glazing her body.

-Hohoho~! Well, according to Rinko-san there's going to be a wrestling match at 'Galaxy', to boost their popularity or something like that. The prize for winning the tournament is a whopping 10,000 dollars! If I win, I could use that money to buy all of the sweets in the world~!- Tomoe was definitely not expecting that, but you know what? She could roll with that.

-That sounds awesome, Himari! I bet you could one-shot anyone who steps onto the ring!- I answered honestly.

-Ah…- Himari's face turned as red as a strawberry. -Tomoe~ Enough praise!- she cutely puffed up her burning cheeks and crossed her arms. -I have never even wrestled before, I'm kinda scared...- she confessed her voice wavering after telling the truth. -Not to mention Misaki-chan and Hagu will be there as a tag team, Masking, Eve-chan, and a few others will be there to compete…- shoulders slumped at the thought of having to face such tough opponents.

-But that's why I'm here so early! So, I can make sure that I'll win, and grab that price money fair and square!- Himari shouted, shining with confidence.

-Oh~! I see…- Tomoe brought a balled up fist to a flat hand and bonked them together, as if to show understanding. She then closed her eyes and put her index finger and thumb under her chin, her eyes furrowed.

-Tomoe is there some-- Himari was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

-No, no just thinking...for once. Himari shouldn't we be practicing how to wrestle, though? I mean building muscle is good and all, but we need real experience if we want to win.-

-Wait, wait we!?- shocked at the sudden declaration, Himari stood there staring at Tomoe with an incredulous look on her face.

-Well, yeah! You thought I'd let you have all the fun? We can be a tag team like Hagumi and Misaki, then we'll split the prize money. Does that sound okay?- Tomoe questioned, though she already knew Himari's answer.

-That sounds amazing Tomoe~! Gosh, we could get matching outfits, oh! We could also get code names, like when we snuck into into Kokoro's house!- she shouted enthusiastically, seems like Himari's more excited about there wrestling personas than the actual match.

-We can think that over lunch, you must be hungry right? Let's go to Tsugu's place! We could ask her help for our wrestling personas, and we could get that new cheesecake that you've been wanting to try, my treat!.- I suggested knowing that Himari can't say no to free food.

-You've got it Tomoe~! Let me pack up and we'll be out in no time! Agh! I'm already so excited, my head is filled with ideas! Say, Tomoe, what do you think of 'The Thornful Flowers!?- Himari loudly questioned, while picking up her belongings.

-That doesn't sound too intimidating...how about something like 'The Scarlet Dragons'!- they then continued to discuss our wrestling personas until they reached 'Hazawa Cafe'

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

-Truthfully, this sounds like an awful idea. You both have no real experience with wrestling, and even if you manage to get a trainer, you only have one month and two weeks to practice, that's nothing.- Tsugumi plainly said a grimace etching on her pretty face, as she placed their orders on the table.

-But Tsugu~!- Himari puffed up her cheeks, like she would usually do whenever she disagrees with someone and crossed her arms. -That's all the time we need! We already have the brawn we just have to remember the moves, it can't be that hard!- Once finishing her argument, she angrily stabbed her cheesecake with a fork.

-While you do have a very good point, Tsugu, it'll still be a fun experience regardless if we win or lose! It'll be hard balancing school, band practice, and wrestling practice, but we'll manage!- Tomoe exclaimed giving Tsugumi a thumb up, hoping to reassure her.

-Yeah, it'll be real fun when you walk out of the ring with thousands of injuries, and no prize to hold on to proudly- Tsugumi thought to herself unable to voice out her hurtful words. Instead she whispered. -You guys are such a chaotic duo…-

-Heehee~ That's what makes us such a good duo! We're going to absolutely smash the competition into oblivion!- she shouted and then with renewed vigor, she munched on her cheesecake.

-Ah, but we still don't have anyone who's willing to teach us how to wrestle… Do you have anyone in mind?- Tomoe asked, swinging her spoon wildly, bits of chocolate cake flying about. Tsusgumi's frown deepened.

-No, I don't think so…- she replied voice laced with uncertainty. -Actually! There was this one guy who gave me his business card, while I was signing the participation form. He said that I was 'brimming with untouched potential', heehee~ Thinking back on it it's pretty embarrassing…- Himari revealed, holding her burning cheeks.

-Oh~! This guy must have a keen eye! What's his name?' Tomoe questioned, taking a sip of her water afterwards.

-His name is…- she paused. -Wait, lemme get his card.- she then rummaged through the pockets in her jacket, until finally she pulled a flashy looking card. -... His name is, Kenny Omega!- she exclaimed cheerfully, unaware of Tsugumi's gaping mouth. She did however notice Tomoe spitting out her water.

-WHAT!? WASN'T HE THE ONE WHO COSPLAYED AS SANS THAT ONE TIME!?- Tomoe practically screamed, abruptly standing up and slammed her first onto the table. This gained the attention of the majority of the cafe.

-Tomoe-chan! Please, try to contain your excitement, we're in public. Also, please sit down, you're making a scene.- Tsugumi scolded her, forcing a smile afterwards. Once realizing her actions, Tomoe's face turned as red as her hair, she then stuttered out an apology, seeming embarrassed and sat down.

Tsugumi then turned her attention towards Himari. -Didn't he beat up a nine year old? I don't think you should learn from him, if that's true…- she revealed. -He did WHAT!? WHY WOULD HE BEAT UP A CHILD!?- Himari shouted just as loudly as Tomoe. Hundred sets of eyes were now directed towards them, thanks to Himari's sudden outburst. -Eve-chan was right, I don't get paid enough for this.- she thought to herself bitterly.

-Tomoe, Himari, I love you both dearly, you are both my girlfriends after all, but I swear to whomever watches over us. I will not hesitate to end you both.- Tsugumi leaned closer to their faces, eyes seeming to be a void of emotions. It was kinda...hot. -I haven't gotten any sleep in two full days, and in both of those days I had to take care of stuff for the student council, because apparently everybody else was to busy.- she leaned even closer. Himari could feel her hot breath fawning over her face. It took all of her willpower not to shiver. Tomoe whoever, did not even try to hide it.

-And since I didn't want to be rude, I said that I'll take care of it, but they never told me it was this much. Seriously, what do they do in that room when I'm not there, that they had this mountainous pile of paper stacked up? I also haven't eaten a proper meal in almost a week. I've been purely running on coffee, I might just collapse any second now, but it's fine! Just please try to keep your voices at a lower level my head aches!- Tsugumi pulled back, smiling brightly as if everything was truly fine, which clearly wasn't. It was dead silent afterwards, trying to process the information Tsugumi revealed. Tomoe was the first to speak up first.

-Tsugumi I think Ran has rubbed off a little too much on you…- she said softly looking at Tsugumi shyly; rubbing the back of her neck. Himari then piped in, -Yes! Which is exactly why you should spend more time with us!- she winked at Tomoe hoping she would get where she's going with this, and thankfully her dense self managed to understand. -Y-yeah! You could tell Eve to keep the cafe going, she likes challenges right? Plus, she'll agree to take over once she realizes how much you need a break!-

Tsugumi was about to object, but Himari beat her to it. -And once we get out of here we can go to your place and we can all cuddle, I'll even call over Ran and Moca~! It'll be like a giant sleepover!- Tsugumi stood there thinking about their words, until finally. -If you were all there I wouldn't be able to sleep, you all can't stay quiet to save your own lives, so unfortunately I'll have to decline. I will however ask to leave early, so I can actually rest.- Tsugumi gave them both a small smile. -Now, I have to continue working, you both better be careful, alright?- 

-Understood, ma'am!- exclaimed Tomoe. -You be careful too, Tsugu, we don't want you collapsing here or while making your way home, ok?- Himari said seriously, making Tsugu's smile widen a little bit more. -Yes, yes, I get it Himari, and I'm glad you understand, Tomoe...I love you both.- she confessed pressing a chaste kiss on both of their lips before turning away. -We love you more~!- Himari and Tomoe simultaneously shouted, embarrassing Tsugumi. They then threw away their trash away, and cleaned up Tomoe's mess from earlier. After they finished cleaning up they headed towards the cafe's exit.

**Author's Note:**

> they get trained by kenny in the next chap!! so joy! also I chose kenny as the one who trains them because he was in one of the bandori commercials!! so yeah! thxx for reading`3`~♡


End file.
